Her Mission
by pbow
Summary: It's Kim and Ron's Senior year, but someone else has a Mission. Who and What is this Mission? Rated T for mild nudity.
1. Chapter 1 The Return

It's Spring and only a couple of months until graduation for Kim, Ron and the senior class. Then, SHE returns and throws our heroes into a spin. "Her Mission" starts. Tho I was a Disney drone for 10 years, I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. I borrow them, from time to time, for no recompense. I merely amuse myself, and I hope you, by spinning these tales.

Chapter One: Return

She walks in the front doors and stops to enjoy the air conditioning. It's only early spring, but mid-afternoon and quite hot outdoors The A/C is welcomed. She moves towards the front office, remembering she must sign in as a visitor. She had graduated last fall but wanted to chat with a few old friends who still walk the halls of Middleton High School. That, and she had a very special mission while in town, too.

As she struts, (she'd gotten the walk from her job and habits are hard to break,) towards the door marked "Office" she glances around. All of the boys are standing, slack-jawed and bug-eyed. The girls are huddled in small groups, pointing fingers, pulling out the latest fashion magazines and whispering. "That's really her!" What's SHE doing here?" "She hit it BIG after she graduated last year." Snippets of conversation wafted through the near silent hall as she entered the office.

Mr. Barkin was talking to the secretary and turned to see who entered his domain. "Good Morning, Miss Modendorfer. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" he said with a sneer that morphed into a cheesy grin.

"Please, Mr. Barkin, you can call me Amelia, or Ame. Everyone does. After all, I'm out of school and an adult. I just want to chat with a few friends and look around," Ame (pronounced just like Amy) flashed her beautiful smile. "_Yes, habits are hard to break. I don't need to smooth over Mr.B with a smile... yet," _she thought.

"I'll call you Amelia, only if you call me Steve." Mr. B. puffed up and adjusted his tie. He ran his hand through his bristly marine-cut hair. "And how is the fashion industry treating it's newest Super Model?" he inquired.

"Well, Steve," her voice dripped with honey, "not too bad. I just got in from doing shows in Paris, Milan and China. But, I don't have anything booked for a couple of weeks. Then I'm off for a photo shoot in Fiji. So, I thought I'd spend some time with the folks and look up some friends. You know, e-mails and phone calls are so impersonal."

"Of course, Amelia. Is there anyone you'd like me to pull from class. It would be no problem." His voice started to crack a little. Slightly flustered he reached for a file folder and starts to rifle through the pages of students and their class schedules.

"NO," she panics and screams. Recovering, she replies, "I mean... no reason to pull them from class. I was hoping to see a couple of the girls in the hall, but if not, then I'd catch them after school." Her voice goes back to honey sweet as she strokes his tie, "Thanks for the offer though, Steve."

Mr. Barkin puts the folder down and brushes and straightens his suit coat. "Well then... Amelia, the secretary will give you a hall pass and you can have the run of the school. You need anything else, you just find me and ask. Anything for this schools most illustrious alumni."

"Well, Stevie, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, could I look at that folder and check the schedule for a few people?" She pours on the honey, flashing her, by now, famous smile, and throws in the always effective eye flutter. Mr. B., mesmerized, reaches slowly down to the desk and picks up the folder. He's starting to sweat heavily. He passes the folder to Amelia and stutters, "Anything for you, Amelia." She takes the folder and, holding it up so he couldn't see, looks at three or four pages and hands it back to him. She strokes her finger under his chin and practically sings, "Thank you Stevie, you've been a dear." She turns to the secretary, grabs the hall pass, and turns back to Mr .B. He's practically melting, staring at her with a dreamy, love struck look. "We must get together some time and ... talk, Steeeevie." She wheels and, with an extra swing to her hips, saunters to the door. As she opens the door, for extra measure, she blows Mr. B. an air kiss, then out the door. Mr. Barkin floats into his office and slowly closes the door. The secretary stares in disbelief. She can see through the opaque glass that he's leaning against the inside of the door. "What the HELL was that all about," the secretary huff. She shrugs and returns to her computer work.

A/N: Yeah, I know what you're saying. But even the toughest leather neck can melt under the spell of a woman who weaves it well. And yes, boys do know fashion models (fantasies and hormones in flight,) especially if they had gone to the same school as you.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Prowl

A/N and Disclaimer: Foxy Amelia returns. Any votes for a "Profile of Amelia?" Another minor character that has no back story. Tho I worked for Disney, I was in another division and do not own any Kim Possible rights. Disney does. I use them for no compensation, only my amusement. (And hopefully yours!)

Chapter 2 On the Prowl

Amelia closes the door to the office, takes a few steps and stops. "_I wish I didn't have to play Barkin like that. But, it was the only way to get his schedule and not draw suspicion to my real mission," _she thinks_. "Phase One, complete. Now to Phase Two. Reconnoiter and passive engagement." _She runs through his schedule in her mind and heads off down B Hall._ "He should be getting out of his Lit class and heading to Trig. I bet he'll head to his locker first." _As the bell rings, she stops twenty feet from his locker and waits. The hall fill with students rushing to their next destination. Very few notice the shadow in the doorway watching locker #563.

Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible enter the hallway and, hand-in-hand, head for their lockers. "Who woulda thought Steven King would be covered in American Lit?" Ron says half laughing. Kim sighs, "Not me. But I guess the school has to keep up with the times. And, he is a very good writer. I mean, he does write well." Ron gets serious, "As long as he doesn't write any more stories with monkeys in them." He gives a shudder. "Ron, I thought you got over your monkey-phobia." Ron perks up, "I did, K.P., but with his spooky writing style," Ron's mood darkens, "it all just comes flooding back!" Ron gives himself a good shake and his "Ron-shine" returns. He grabs Kim's hand as they walk to his locker. When they arrive, they both look around, and sneak a little kiss. Ron turns to his locker, sighing. "Well, it's on to Trig. I think I'm finally getting the hang of these math classes." Kim notices the shadow as it leaves the doorway twenty feet to her left. "Yeah, and you might actually get a B in Trig. I am just so proud of you," Kim beams and, PDA rules be damned, dares to plant a peck on his cheek without checking for a teacher in the vicinity. Ron blushes and holds Kim's hand, "You've made all the difference in my life, K.P. I couldn't have done it without you. No more procrastination or vegetation for the Ron Man," he proclaims defiantly. They share a moment, looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"Hey Kim. Hey Ron." the moment is gone, broken as Bonnie Rockwaller greets them. They turn and greet the approaching cheerleader. "Hey there, Bon Bon, how's it hangin'?" Ron Queries. "Oh, same ol', same ol'. Catch ya later," Bonnie says as she heads to her next class. Kim chimes in, "See ya at cheer practice!"

"That was different!" They turn to see Amelia, as she steps up and continues. "I didn't think Bonnie cared for the sight of you two." "Amelia," Kim says, "I didn't know you were in town. Last I saw on TV, you were in Milan." "Yeah, Amelia chuckles, "Then it was off to China for a show. I'm actually traveling as much, or more, than you two. I have a couple of weeks off so I thought I'd come home and visit. But, what's happening between you two and Bonnie?"

Oh, that," Ron says with a smile. "She had some problems over the summer and we helped her through them. The old Bonnie has just about vanished and Bon Bon has taken her place. She's practically a whole new person." "It was amazing, what Ron did for her." Kim adds. "She just needed to see things differently, and the Ron-Shine helped a lot. I'm so proud of him." Kim grabs Ron and gives him a big hug. Embarrassed, Ron blushes, but returns the hug.

"And what about you two. I didn't think you'd still be together," Amelia spoke softly, not wanting to break the mood. A bell rings. "Whoa, that's the first bell, we gotta get to class." Kim says as she breaks the embrace. "We'd love to chat, but Trig awaits." Amelia steps between Ron and Kim, throws her arms around both, and start to walk with them. "I'd really like to continue this sometime. Can we get together soon?"

"That would be nice." Kim says, very upbeat, "You can always catch us at Bueno Nacho after cheer practice. See ya around 4:30?" "That would be great. See ya there," Amelia says as she releases the two. "Have fun in Trig." She waves at the two as they hurry off down the hall.

Amelia turns and strolls towards the front of the building. "Contact!" she smirks.


	3. Chapter 3 Bonnie's Story

A/N and Disclaimer: What happened to Bonnie? Let's find out. This actually happened to girl I knew, a long time ago. As always, I do not own any of the characters. The Walt Disney Company does. I borrow the shadows and get my kicks creating my own puppet shows for your enjoyment. Flames are welcome. How else can I learn.

Chapter 3: Bonnie's Story

Amelia pulled her Mustang rental car into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho. She recognized Bonnie's red convertible but didn't see Ron's little blue, piece of junk, scooter. "_Well, maybe they're not here yet. I still need to talk to Bonnie and find out what happened this summer to change her so." _She pulled into a parking spot and got out. While she had dressed a little conservatively for the school, wearing a nice, short sleeve pink blouse,(tied up high at the waist with the top two buttons undone; Why else would the boys and Barkin be drooling?) and pink cargo shorts with hiking boots; Now she was dressed to kill. Cut-off short shorts with a white tank top two sizes too small. Pink flip-flops accentuated the diamond studded toe rings, one on each long, slender second toe. (They were a bother trying to get them off for certain jobs, but she loved them. They were also good for other purposes than to accentuate her gorgeous feet.) She had gotten them for a photo shoot for toe nail polish. The ad had run in eighteen different magazines the first month it came out and she was paid **very** well.

Amelia entered the restaurant and went up to the counter. She ordered a drink and turned to see who was there. Bonnie was standing/leaning on the table, talking to someone in a booth. Judging by the flaming red hair of the person with her back to Amelia, it had to be Kim. Bonnie stood, clutched her sides and let out a huge laugh. Now, Bonnie laughing like that isn't too strange. But two other people were laughing and snorting, uproariously, from the booth. "_Bonnie and Kim laughing at the same time? This is totally odd,"_ thought Amelia. She grabs her drink and headed over.

Bonnie spied the woman as she approached. She ran and threw her arms around Amelia. "Ame," Bonnie squealed with delight spinning her around and around. "It's great see ya I heard you were in town come on, sit down we were just talking about you I bet your ears were burning!" Bonnie squealed in one, run-on sentence. Bonnie wheeled and led Amelia to the booth. Ron stood up from the booth, "Bon Bon. She's only been in town one day and your already attacking her. Let Amelia sit down. She must be tired from the long plane ride." Ron offered her a seat and, waiting for her to sit down first, sat next to Kim. Bonnie slid in kitty-corner him, before Amelia finally sat next to her. Kim chimed in, "That's right, you have been traveling a lot. If you're tired we can do this another day."

Amelia smiled. "No that's O.K., this** is** my way to wind down from travel; sitting and talking to friends. Now, tell me all from this summer. What did I miss?"

Bonnie linked arms with Amelia, pulling her close. "Well," Bonnie started, quietly, "I got into a deep depression about six month back. I wasn't really happy with who I was or where I was going with my life. I mean, yeah, I was "Queen Bonnie" and all. But I realized I didn't have any real friends, except for Tara. I had my posse, but they just hung with me for a little piece of my popularity. I thought I had it all... but I had nothing! For some strange reason, I kept bumping into Ron. It was like Ron had radar or something." "Yeah, me and my Rondar!" Ron piped in. Bonnie pondered that for a moment. "Yeah, Rondar, that's cute, I like that. Anyway, Ron kept pushing me, ya know, to find out what was up, and I just got **vicious.**" Bonnie reached over and patted Ron's hand. "I'm sorry for that." Ron just smiles, "It's no big, Bon. I could see you were hurting and I understood." Ron took Bonnie's hand in his and nodded. Bonnie sighed, "Well, I just got madder and madder. Ron seemed to be everywhere. At the mall, at the beach, the movies, even a coupla times outside my house. Finally I exploded. I was, what, three or four minutes ripping into you? Then you just smiled and grabbed me. Pulled me into the biggest bear hug. All the anger flew out the window and I broke down and cried. I still don't know how long we were like that, you hugging me, and me wailing into your shoulder." "You soaked my entire shirt," Ron said sheepishly. "It was well over an hour," Kim said quietly.

Bonnie unhooked her arm from Amelia and reached over to grab Kim's hand. "And YOU! You just stood there and let it happen," Bonnie spoke firmly. "I had a feeling Ron knew what he was doing." Kim stated, matter-of-factly. "He does it to me, every once in a while, when I bottle something up. He seems to have a sixth sense about such things. He'll nudge you and push you until you break and it all spills out. Then he just listens. Finally, he somehow knows the right thing to say."

"And that's just what happened." Bonnie sighed a heavy sigh. " After bawling my eyes out, I just started to babble. I don't know how coherent I was, but Ron just let me talk. It was a Friday evening and we, the three of us, talked until Saturday noon. We must a covered the entire history of our rivalry. Finally Ron said it all. He said, 'Bonnie, if you don't like your life, just change it. And you have two friends here to help.' That... just... floored me. My two worst enemies. The two that I've heaped so much abuse on and plotted against, offering to be my friends. I felt all the spite and venom for these two people," Bonnie squeezed and shook their hand, "just seep from my body. That's the only way to describe it. It just left me. I felt SO empty. I broke down and started crying again." Tears were rolling down the cheeks of all four, sitting there in the booth. They sat quietly for a moment. "Anyway," Bonnie sniffed and wiped her tears, "I vowed, then and there, to give these two a chance."

Ron smiled his goofy grin, "And you got a second chance too, Bon Bon." Bonnie glared at him. "Aw, come on," Ron chided. "You ARE Bon Bon now, not Bonnie. You're like you use to be when you were a child. You know, happy and carefree. Except for the big test you have tomorrow." Ron smirked.

Bonnie smiled a little. "Well, O.K. But you know I still hate it when my Mom uses that name. It just grates on my nerves." She shuddered a little. Ron, still smirking says, "Well, Bonnie is no more so you must have a new name. I only use Bon Bon with love and affection." "O.K." Bonnie concedes. They all lean back in their seats. Ron raps his arm around Kim.

"Kim, you're O.K. with Ron and Bonnie so close? You two **are** a couple?" Amelia asks. Kim smiled, "Oh, at first I was a little confused with it, too. But remember, I was there to see the moment, the catharsis," "God Bless You!" Ron chimed in, loudly, grinning ear to ear. "Ron!" Kim said annoyed. "Sorry, K.P. I couldn't help it, sounded like a sneeze," Ron said shrinking back into his seat. "Please continue." Kim stared at Ron for a moment, then smiled. "It's O.K. I forgive you. It's just you being you. Anyway," She turned back to Amelia. "As I was saying, I was there for what went on between them. I helped a little." "A LOT!" both Bonnie and Ron said together. "Jinx, you owe me a soda," Bonnie added. "Oh man!" was all Ron could come up with. "You did help a lot," Bonnie continued, looking at Kim. "You let me see where you were coming from in our head-to-head battles. I got a whole new perspective on our relationship. That helped a whole lot. But... you were telling Ame about..."

"Oh, yeah," Kim perked, getting back on track. "I was there, and had an idea what Ron was doing to Bonnie. Remember, I'd been there... in the clutches of this Savant!" Kim poked Ron in the ribs with her elbow. "OWWW!" Ron yelped. "I trust Ron. I mean, we've known each other since Pre-K. And, I was around them all week when Ron saw that Bonnie was troubled and started his crusade to save her. That's the only way to put it. It was a crusade for Ron. It helped a little that he confided his feelings and intentions to me a couple of day into it. Anyway, I trusted that Ron knew what he was doing and wouldn't get emotionally or physically involved with Bonnie." She snuggled up with Ron. "He is a one-of-a-kind, one gal guy."

"The Ron Man will spread his Ron-Shine." He turns to Kim. "But I only have eyes for you." Kim and Ron kiss. They get a little passionate until Bonnie clears her throat, loudly. "All right you two! I know this isn't school and PDA is O.K. here. But remember, I'm without a boyfriend right now. So... keep it to a slow simmer or I'll start feeling like a fifth wheel," Bonnie flares. Kim and Ron break apart and mutter their apologies. Bonnie giggle. Amelia, sporting a wicked little grin thought, _"Phase Two complete. Now Phase Three, isolate and ATTACK!"_


	4. Chapter 4 A college Friend?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. The Walt Disney Company owns the Kim Possible franchise. I get no compensation, only joy and sorrow with the writing.

Chapter 4: A College Friend?

The blue-skinned Super Villain was in deep concentration. He was trying to attach another leg to his new and improved Nano-Tick. He hoped it would work, recreating it only from memory. The lab was silent as a tomb. All the henchmen knew he was working and were off training, trying to get into shape after his last tirade on fitness and personal hygiene. The only sounds were that coming from the plasma welder and the Oh Boyz song he was humming to himself.

"Drew." He thought he heard someone softly calling his old name. _"That's odd," he thought, "Only Shego knows me by that name here, and she's in Chicago taking a coupla days off. Visiting an old 'friend' she said."_ He looked around the lab. No one was there. _"Must be nerves. Maybe I need to take a few days off too!" _He returned to his work.

Drew Theodore P. Lipski," The voice, louder this time. Drakken stood, looking around he said meekly, "Mother? Is that you? Who's there." Very few people knew his full, real name. Only his Mother called him that, and only when she was angry with him.

"Drew, it's good to see you. It's been a while." The deep, baritone male voice fairly boomed, echoing in the cavernous lab.

Dr. Drakken, his eyes darting, head swiveling around, cowered. "Who are you. Show yourself. Your voice sounds vaguely familiar. But from where?" His voice trailed off as the lights of the lab dimmed. Only the lamp on his workbench was illuminated. All but the workbench and a small area around was in darkness. He felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned around. A black figure emerged from the shadows. No, not emerged, it wasn't moving. It just sort of came into being. It stepped forward now, coming into shape. It was a small person, dressed head to toe in black. Black shoes, black form-fitting slacks, black shirt under a black ankle-length cape, black raccoon mask over his eyes, topped by a huge black, wide-brimmed hat. If it wasn't for his size and the black mask, Dr. D. would have mistaken him for the Phantom of the Opera. "Nice costume, off the rack?" Drakken sneered, sizing up the person and regaining his composure.

"It doe the job." The Phantom/person stated. Then his image slowly faded to nothingness. "You still don't recognize me, do you Drew? But, then again, you and the others never did pay much attention to me in college." The voice, growing in intensity, started to echo again. It sounded like it was coming from every direction. ""I'm over here, Drew."

Drakken spun around. "Who are you? Tell me!" Drakken's jaw dropped suddenly as the figure phased into clarity before his eyes.

"I call myself BLACKOUT!" His voice bounced off the lab walls for twenty seconds before fading. "Of course I didn't call myself that at the Middleton Institute of Technology. Back then I was Paul Bowman. We were in the same Quantum Mechanics class. Remember me now?"

Drakken, rubbing his chin with one hand, pondered. "Wait a minute... Quantum Mechanics... Paul... Still doesn't ring a bell."

"It doesn't surprise me," Blackout huffed, "Nobody paid much attention to me, even back then. But they **will** pay attention to me now! I have a plan! An EVIL plan to extort money from all the governments of the world!" Drakken sensed Blackout was going into his, "here's my plan" rant. Standard villain protocol. Dr. D. love this particular perk of villainy and let him rave. "I will block out the Sun and only let it shine on whomever pays!" Blackout bellowed, reaching his crescendo. Then, slumping forward a little meekly added, "But I need your help." He took off the hat and mask, revealing his face.

Drakken perked up, "I remember you now. That little mousy guy who always sat in the back of the room. Didn't speak much either. But if I recall, you did ace that class, quite easily."

"Yes," Blackout said quite proudly, replacing the mask and hat. "I was to graduate at the top of the Dean's List. I have mastered and improved Stealth technology." His image faded into nothing again.

"Yes, so I see, or don't see," Drakken said, intrigued. "Stealth Tech is great, but what is your plan? How can I help you?"

A diagram appeared on the workbench and unrolled, magically, seemingly by itself. It showed the Earth and Sun with a sort of umbrella between them. "I have stolen all the mylar in the world. I plan to build an enormous shield, comprised of thousands of mile-wide, computer controlled triangles that can be opened and closed to block out or let in the Sun's rays whenever and where ever I desire. I have all the components for the shield..." his voice dropped an octave, "But I have no way to get them into space. That's where I need your help," Blackout spat.

Drakken's face brightened. "You need me to get your shield up there. I **am** fairly good with rockets," he boasted, puffing out his chest.

"No, no no. I don't need your rockets. They barely get off the ground before they explode or crash." Blackout stated as he reappeared.

"But they only fail because of my Arch Foe, Kim Possible!" Drakken spoke the name with venom and saliva dripping from his lips.

"That might be, but I need you to make a Bortol Compliance Chip. I want to get the most brilliant mind in rocketry, Dr. James Timothy Possible. I put the chip on him and I'll have the rocket I need for my plan. You still have the schematics for the chip, don't you?"

"Why, yes I do. I was able to copy them before those twin geniuses let Shego out of under it's control. Kim and her buffoon/boyfriend never checked the lab. They just left. I snuck back in and got the plans before G.J. raided the lab." Drakken felt proud of that little plot twist. "Kimmie does slip up every once in a while," Drakken let out with a little chortle. "But you know," he continued, serious-like, "Dr. Possible is Kim's dad. She'll do anything to get him back if we kidnap him."

"I'm not afraid of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, her tech/geek friend Wade Load, or Global Justice for that matter. With my Stealth Tech, I will be undetectable." Blackout let out with his own distinctive evil laugh. A good old fashioned "Muua Ah Ah Ah Ah!" style laugh that overflowed the room.

"That's a great evil laugh you got there." Drakken said admiringly. "But you keep saying 'I.' Don't you mean 'WE?" I want in on this wicked plot. Sounds like there's enough in it for the both of us," he said greedily, wringing his hands.

Blackout considered it a minute. "Well... I suppose I will need help building and loading the rocket with all the equipment. I was going to approach the BeeBee robots to help with that aspect of my plan. They can work in space without oxygen and food But I can't locate them."

"That's because Kim Possible pulled the plug on them." Drakken said through gritted teeth. "But," He turned and yelled, "BeeBee Mark 2s. Come here!" Five BeeBee robots with lime green bee-hive hairdos zipped into place before him. "We hear, and obey," they all chimed mechanically. Drakken turned, facing Blackout. "I've made some improvements. No more seeking 'perfection.' They answer only to me." "We hear and obey," they intoned again.

"I'm impressed!" Blackout said. "I see you're starting to learn from your mistakes. **OUR** plan is a **go** then!" Blackout started his evil laugh. Drakken added his. The secret chamber rang with maniacal laughter.

A/N: The character, Blackout, is my own new villain. If Disney would like to use him, I would only ask to be the voice. I picture and hear him as Peter Lorre-like villain.


	5. Chapter 5 Phase Three

Disclaimer: I own very little. Possessions are transient. I created and own the character, Blackout. The Walt Disney Co. owns Kim Possible and all therein. I receive no recompense for my stories. I write to quiet the Sinister Plot Bunnies in my head.

Chapter 5: Phase Three

Bonnie slid out of the booth, after Amelia got up. Ron and Kim stood also. "Sorry, but I gotta jet. I really need to study for the test tomorrow." Bonnie air-kissed both of Amelia's cheeks. "See you in school." Bonnie waved to Kim and Ron and skipped out the door to her car. The remaining three watched out the window as Bonnie got in her car and peeled rubber, exiting the parking lot.

Amelia turned to the arm-in-arm couple. "Well, what do you two have planned for the evening?" Kim spoke up, "We both have all our homework done. We were just going to hang out at the mall, maybe catch a movie."

Amelia's face drooped a little. "The mall... a movie." Her face brightened a little. "I have an idea. We can go to my parent house and hang out by the pool and talk. My parents are away at a conference so we wouldn't be bothered. I feel a little vulnerable here. You know, being famous and all. I do have my fans." The three looked around the restaurant and noticed a few people were pointing and whispering between them. "See, I get this all the time," she confided to Ron and Kim. "Pretty soon, I'll be surrounded by them asking for autographs. I don't mind if there are just a couple of people, but word somehow gets around and then it swamp-city with adoring fans wanting a piece of me. It can get ugly."

As if on cue, a couple got up from their booth and walked over to the threesome. "HiAmiwearebigfansandIjustwantyourautograph!" the woman spat out in one second flat. Staring, she reached into her purse and pulled out an autograph book and thrust it into Amelia's hands. Amelia took the book, opened it at random, and signed her name. Smiling big, she said "It always super to meet my fans." Amelia handed the book back to the woman, patting the woman's hand gently. She turned to the man and shook his hand firmly. The woman, holding the hand that Amelia had touched, turned to the man and started to giggle. The man held the woman's two hands in his and led her back to the booth. Amelia turned to Ron and Kim. "See, it's started. Let's get out of here while we can."

Amelia pushed Kim and Ron to, and out, the door. The three walked quickly to Amelia's Mustang. "Where's your bike Ron?" Amelia asked. Ron grinned wide. Oh, I got another Nacho royalty check. My parents won't let me touch any of it til I'm twenty one, but they did let me get that." He pointed to a huge, forest green Hummer. "It's totally tricked out and armor plated. Wade added a few gadgets in case we need to go on a mission close by. Wanna ride?"

_Beep Beep BeBeep._ The Kimmunicator chimed. Kim got it out of her pocket as the three got into the Hummer. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said in her mission mode voice. Wade appeared on the screen, "Kim, nothings up right now. I thought you might have time to go over a few specs for our factory. You said you might have time this evening."

Kim let out a sigh of relief. "Ron and I are with a friend and we're just discussing what we'd like to do. Let me get right back to you." She turned off the device. "Sorry Amelia. I don't know when I'll have time to help Wade with this, but it shouldn't take long. We're setting up a company to manufacture a line of toys, books and games based on our lives and missions." She said, patting Ron's hand, then held it. "It'll help pay for college and fund some of the missions we go on. Sometimes, we just can get a ride quickly. With this, we'll have a corporate jet."

Amelia looked surprised. "You're letting your life get put out there, in public?" Kim blushed. "Yeah, I know. It's extremely awk-weird. But, if this company takes off, we'll be set. Plus, we'll be giving jobs to our friends and other people in this town. It's a win-win sitch. If it flies." Kim crosses her fingers on the hand not holding Ron's. Ron crosses his fingers on his free hand. "Yeah," Ron slips in. "We already have our friend Monique working on the designs for the dolls." He turns to Kim. "I hear Felix is helping her on the mechanics. And Bon Bon is starting to work on the company image. You know she's a nature when it comes to projecting an image."

"Sounds like you two have all your friends wired in. If you need a spokes-model, can I have the job?" Amelia said half jokingly.

Kim smiled. "That's not a bad idea! You're on the team." Kim let go of Ron's hand and extended it to Amelia. "In our company, a hand shake is as good as a contract. Especially among friends."

Amelia leaned back a little and thought on it. Taking Kim's hand, she shook it saying, "It's a deal. My manager won't like it too much, but it's my deal and she's not getting anything for it. O.K. here's what I think should happen tonight. You take my car and go help Wade. Ron and I can go to my place and hang out. When you're done, you can come over too. If you clear it with your parents, you can stay over and we can talk all night. Tell them you're staying with me, an adult, and you'll each have your own room to sleep in. But, tell them the truth. I don't want you two getting grounded for lying on my account."

Kim turned to Ron. "Sounds O.K. to me. It is a school night, that's the only hitch. But we won't know if we'll get a chance to get together with Amelia any other time." Ron pondered a moment, then said, "I see no problems with it. I think my Mom and Dad will say O.K. Let's go for it."

Kim nodded and turned the Kimmunicator back on. "Wade, I'll be over in a little. See you soon." Kim hit a couple of different buttons to switch channels and called her parents. Ron picked up the car phone and called his. Two minutes later, Kim was getting into the Mustang and Ron was pulling out of the parking lot with Amelia.

A short while later, Ron pulled into the driveway and parked. He raced around the Hummer and, extending his hand, helped Amelia out of the vehicle. "I can't believe how quickly your parents said yes," Amelia said. "Well, when I told them it was you, they got a little star-struck. My Mom's been following your career... and they do know your parents from Temple. Plus, my Dad's been doing freelance work for your Dad's company for years."

They entered the house and Amelia started up the stairs. "I'm going up to change. Just go through the kitchen out to the pool. I'll meet you there." She turned half way up, "Oh, and grab some sodas from the fridge on your way." She raced the rest of the way up the stairs.

Ron found his way to the kitchen, grabbed two diet sodas from the refrigerator and walked out the back door. From the front, the house appeared to be your typical two-story home. The back yard, on the other hand, was huge. There was a big jacuzzi next to the Olympic size pool. One side of the pool blended into a sand beach complete with volleyball court. Beyond that there was a small, private, five hole golf course. To one side of the course, there appeared to be a barn, with horses in a corral next to it.. The whole back yard must have covered twenty or so acres backing up to the foothills in the distance.

Amelia came out of the house wearing an over-sized terry robe and her flip-flops. She slowly sauntered over to the cabana by the jacuzzi and retrieved a couple of towels and other supplies. She flipped a switch and classical music started to play from speaker hidden all over. Seductively she moved, hips swaying wildly, over to Ron.

Amelia tossed a towel to Ron. "You wanna lay on the beach or in the chaise lounges. I prefer the beach." She continued to walk around the pool towards the beach area.

"Amelia, this is SO COOL! Your parents own all this?" Ron was as giddy as a school... (Well, you know how Ron can get sometimes.) "Oh yeah, the property goes up to the top of that hill there." She pointed to the summit of the nearest hill about a mile away. "No big." She put everything down on a small, low table in the sand. "Here, help me spread the blanket out." She snapped out one side of the blanket towards him. It came up short and he dropped the sodas and towel trying to catch it as it fluttered away from him. Ron's end of the blanket landed on the ground at Amelia's feet. She stood there, her end of the blanket in hand, arms folded in front of her.

"Sorry about that," Ron said as he picked up the sodas, brushed them off and put them on the table. "I'll get that." He took the blanket from Amelia, turned, and started to spread it out in the sand. He got down on his knees to fan out the far corners. Amelia took the opportunity to kick off her sandals and tossed the robe aside, laying face down on the blanket.

You wanna sun-screen me, please?" she said with a sigh, as she nestled into the blanket covered sand. Ron stood, brushed off his hands, and turned to her.

"No prob..." Ron stopped in mid sentence. His jaw dropped and eyes widened to dinner plate size. "Ammmmm, Ammmmm, Ammmmm," was all he could stutter until his brain rebooted. "Amelia, YOU'RE NAKED!" he screamed. His hands quickly slapped his face as he covered his eyes and turned away.

Amelia rolled onto her side, facing Ron, and leaned her head onto one crooked arm. "Of course, silly. In my line of work, there's no such thing as tan lines. We can't afford them. Besides, all the girls run around naked, back stage, at a fashion show. It's no big deal."

"It is for me!" Ron panted. "I've never seen a naked woman." He paused. "Except for the pictures in the magazine my Dad had hidden under the mattress." He was starting to hyperventilate.

Amelia got up and walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I don't mind if you see me like this. Do you really care that much. You are an adult," she cooed quietly to him.

"Well, I did just turn 18," he said, lowering his hands to his side. "And if you don't mind, I guess I can live with it. Except for..." his voice trailed off as he looked down at the front of his cargo shorts where a nice sized bump was growing.

Amelia turned Ron around, facing her. She looked down to where his eyes were looking. "Oh!" she said surprised. Then, "Ohhh," with a throaty growl. She cupped his chin in her hand and forced his gaze up her body until he was staring into her eyes. "Ron, do you trust me?" She asked. He nodded slowly, her hand helping the nod. "If you do what I ask, then that" indicating the fully grown problem with her eyes, "will go away and you won't even think of me as being naked."

"Wha? How?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Amelia leaned over and whispered into his ear. Ron's face went white, the corn-colored hair on his head stood straight out and his eyes were twice as large as when she had first taken off the robe. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?"

A/N: What did Amelia whisper to Ron? I love cliffies. If you think about it. It's standard practice to put in a small cliffhanger before going to commercial. So, raid the fridge and turn the page.


	6. Chapter 6 Phase Three B

A/N and Disclaimer: I know. Amelia lucked out when Kim left. It worked right in to her plan to Separate and Attack. (And what an Attack! I do not own any of the Kim Possible realm, Disney does, and will for years to come. I am not payed for my dabbling herein. The new character, Blackout, is my creation.

Chapter 6: Phase Three Part B

"I tell you, Ron. If you do it, in five minutes you won't think about me being naked. Well, in your case it might take a little longer," Amelia giggled.

Ron turned away from her, folded his arms behind his back and started to pace back and forth along the water's edge. She could hear him mumbling, but couldn't make out any of the words. He went on to the pool deck and sat on the end of one of the chaises. He sat there for a minute with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, facing away from her.

Ron took his shoes and socks off, then went back to thinking. After another minute, he slowly stood, taking his shirt off as rose. Finally he quickly pulled off his cargo shorts and underwear. Still facing the house, he said, "O.K. Amelia, you're right. I think I can deal with this. But remember, I'm still a young guy with raging hormones. It might be a little, ahhh, awk-weird for a while."

She walked up behind him. "I know this might be a little difficult at first, but I promise, you'll get use to it. It will feel natural. It's no, big, deal." Ron turned to her and she eyed him from head to toe. "Figuratively speaking," she added giggling. Ron turned away and covered himself. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him toward the beach. "Sorry, just a joke. You look great. Now, lets get some sunblock on you fast, so you don't regret it later. And I mean you will regret it if you don't cover that fair skin of yours with sunblock." She got him back to the beach and, grabbing a bottle off the table, tripped him down onto the blanket. "You want me to do the honors?" she tittered, waving the bottle in front of his face.

Ron snatched the sunblock from her hand and started to rub some on his face. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you. But you're not helping matters any with your jokes."

Amelia went over to the table and got her sun-enhancer/moisturizer. She stood facing him while applying the lotion to her arms and chest. "Ron, I am sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable with my jokes. It's been, well, since high school that I've been able to kid around with people my age. Just forget I'm here and enjoy the sun and scenery. Your... difficulty... will go away. When you get more comfortable, then we can start talking again." She walked over to the blanket where Ron had already finished with the lotion and was lying, face up and eyes closed. His fists were clenched and his whole body tense. She thought, _"Beautiful. He's grown a few inches over the past year, and bulked up quite nicely. He must be working out. This is better than I'd hoped. Let's see how much of Phase Four I can get to before Kim arrives."_ She laid down on the blanket, but didn't disturb him. After a couple of minutes she looked over at Ron. His breathing had shallowed and he wasn't tense at all. A smile started to spread across his face and his "problem" was gone.

"Ron, are you O.K. now?" she said softly. His body jumped slightly, then eased. "Yeah, I guess I'm ready to talk now." He didn't open his eyes. "I am feeling better about the sitch. It just took a little time before I got use to it." He opened his eyes, but looked up at the clouds. "I just need a few more baby steps."

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well, I find it's easier to do new things if I just take it slow. You know, just take baby steps. Just a little at a time. First I get comfortable. Then I open my eyes, but not look at you. We start to talk, but I won't look at you. Then, finally, I'll look you in the eyes while talking. Finally, I won't have to concentrate on just your face and I should be able to not notice your na..., na..., naked." He closes his eyes for a moment.

"Ron, I don't want you to take this badly. But I gotta ask." She rolls on her side and props her head in her hand. "Did you cover your whole body with sunscreen? I mean the parts that aren't usually exposed are especially vulnerable to Mr. Sunshine." Ron's arms and legs went stiff as a board. "Well, no. Not really. I mean, I was in a bit of a hurry and missed some." "I'll turn around so you can finish." Amelia rolled over, away from Ron. "Go ahead. And get it all. I don't want you all sunburned and hurting. Ah, your folks aren't gonna finding out. Your not gonna tell them about this, are you?"

Ron sat up and started to get the lotion all over himself. "Oh no, no no. I'll tell them we sat next to the pool and talked. But they won't **ever** find out about the nudidity." He finished and laid down on his side, facing Amelia. "You can turn around. I think I can handle it now," he said more confidently.

Amelia rolled over, coming face-to-face within inches of his body. "Hi," she whispered, "You O.K.?" "Just peachy!" Ron said proudly. "It just took a while for me to wrap my brain around the concept. I be good!"

They chatted like that for about ten minutes, talking about the fashion industry and his last mission. She scooted away from him a little and laid on her front side; Her head facing him. "Now for the next baby step." She paused. "Put some lotion on my backside, and then I'll do you." she purred. She threw him the bottle of tan enhancer. Ron sat up with a smile on his face, and started to put the lotion on her back. "Be sure to get it all over, from head to toe," she sighed. "You have great hands."she moaned, sexily. "Ever thought of becoming a masseuse? If so, you'd be looking at bare bodies all day." "But nothin' like a certain Super Model's. You have a **great **bod!" he said admiringly, working down her calves. When he finished, he laid face down on the blanket. "Your turn."

Amelia got the bottle of sunscreen, knelt next to Ron, and started on his back. "Um, your bod is really getting some definition to it. Have you been working out?" She started on the small of his back, working down to his butt.

"Yeah, when Kim and I aren't on a mission, I head to the weight room. Between the weights and an aerobics class, I'm starting to get more agile... less uncoordinated. I'm actually more helpful on the missions. You know, not just the distraction. I think the Mystical Monkey Powers are helping there too." Rod didn't feel her hands anymore. "Amelia, are you done?" He rolled over slightly, shading his eyes only to see...

"RON! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" The fiery redhead screamed.

Ron laid face down on the blanket. "Hi Kim. Amelia and I were just talking about our last mission."

"BUT YOU TWO ARE BUCK NAKED!" she hollered, turning away and covering her eyes. Amelia stood by the little table, sipping a soda.

"Kim," Ron rolled and sat up, crossing his legs. "We've been naked together. It's no big between us."

Amelia did spit take. "What? I thought you told me you haven't see a naked woman except in magazines?

Ron's grin grew. "Well... Kim and I... we've been seeing each other naked since, I don't know how long. I mean, we use to take baths together. We still do on occasion. Especially if we're in some far off country and they only have enough hot water for one quick shower."

Kim had calmed down a little. "But you're naked... with another woman."

Ron got up and walked up behind Kim, putting his arms around her waist. "Kim, we trust each other, right? You know I would never do anything with another woman. You do trust me?" He gently kissed the top of her head.

Kim slumped forward a little. She turned in his embrace. Getting up on tip toes, she wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the lips. "I do trust you, Ron. Sorry I went green-eyed jeal' on you there."

Ron gave her a bigger kiss. "What's there to forgive. I love your green eyes!" She pushed out of the hug and slapped his arm. "Wha," Ron said in his defense. "Your eyes are green, and I do love them so." She starts to point a finger at him, but he grabs her hand. "I do know what you mean," he says lovingly. "I know when you're jealous, it just means you love me so much." Kim wraps her arms around him and squeezes tight. "Hey," Ron yelped. "Watch the ribs. They're still a little sore from Monkey Fist."

Kim let up a little, but continued the hug. Ron wrapped his arms around her and they stood there, one fully clothed girl and one naked guy. After a few seconds, Amelia cleared her throat. "Hey guys, now I know how Bonnie feels around you."


	7. Chapter 7 Abduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters here. (Except Blackout, he's mine.) They are owned by Disney and company. I do not get any compensation for this, or any other story. (Unless they like it and want to throw a few bucks my way. I would not object.)

Chapter 7 Abduction

"Have a nice evening, say Hello to the family," The Security Officer chimed to Dr. J.T. Possible, with a friendly wave. "Same to you, Frank. See ya tomorrow," Mr. Dr. P., intoned, finger pointing at the guard in the security booth. Mr. Dr. P. exited the Space Center's employee parking area and pulled onto the street, heading towards home. He turned on the radio and pushed a preset button to listen to some music. A John Tesh song came on. "Oh no, not him," Dr. P moaned. He dug around the glove box and pulled out his Keiko Matsui CD and put it in. "That's better," he said. "Now she can play a piano!" He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button. "Hi, Hon, I'm on my way home. Need anything from the store?" He listened for a minutes. "Eggs, milk, juice and bread. Gotcha. I'll be there in... thirty minutes or less." He chortled a little and, hitting 'End,' hung up the phone.

Suddenly, the engine whined and the steering wheel spun freely in his hands. The minivan was being lifted off the ground, surrounded by a red glow. "HOLD THE PHONE! IT'S SOME SORT OF GRAVITOMIC RAY!" He yelled. He glanced up through the sunroof and saw a shiny, round metallic object above with the Grav-Ray gun pointing down at him. He grabbed the phone and tried to dial. "No Service" shown in the display. There was nothing he could do. The two vehicles glided noiselessly towards the snowcapped mountains in the distance.

The hover jet inched into the hole in the side of the mountain, carrying the minivan below it. When both vehicles were well within the cave, a door slid down to conceal the entrance. Setting the van down, the hover jet zipped to one side and set down too. Dr. Drakken and Blackout jumped out and went over to the van as Dr. Possible was getting out. "What in the world is going on here, Drew?" Dr. P. said as he spotted his old college cohort and daughter's Arch Nemesis. "And who's the little guy? What is your eeeeeeevviillll..." his voice trailed off when Drakken put a postage stamp sized microchip on his forehead.

Drakken turned to his new partner, "He's all yours Blackie!" Drakken and Blackout began their evil laughs.

The sun had set. Amelia, Ron and Kim were put their clothes back on. "You were right, Amelia. After a coupla minutes, I didn't even think about it. It seemed perfectly natural to be naked out here." Kim said as she picked up her shoes and socks and headed to the house. "And the outdoor shower felt wonderful. Especially while watching the sunset."

"Those are two of the reasons the family has designated the backyard a "C.F.Z." Amelia giggled. Ron pulled up his cargo shorts, "What does C.F.Z. mean?" Kim turned to the two people behind her, "Uh, Clothing Free Zone?" she asked. Amelia smiled, "Yup, that's it." Ron looked back to the huge expanse, "You mean the whole thing? That could make for some interesting golf matches!"

They all entered the house laughing.

_Beep beep bebeep._ "What's the...Mom?" Kim was surprised to see her Mother in the Kimmunicator screen. "Mom, what's up?" Mrs. Dr. P. looked concerned. "Your father should have been home an hour ago. He called when he left the Space Center and was going to pick up some things at the store. I checked and he never reached the store! I called Wade and he can't find the minivan with any of his satellites! I'm getting very worried!" Tears were starting to well in her eyes.

"I'm on it, Mom. Don't fret." Kim went into mission mode. She switched the Kimmunicator over to direct contact with Wade. "Wade what's the sitch?" Wade Load appeared on the screen. "Kim, I can't find your Dad or his minivan anywhere. I've checked all the satellite imaging, thermal and infrared. I even tried the tracker you had me place on all your vehicles. There's no signal from any of them. Not even Ron's Hummer! It's like the whole system is being jammed! There's not much else I can do!" Wade looked panicked. He knocked over his soda, spilling it everywhere. Three little silver balls, about 5 inches round, rolled into view. They stopped and split open. Two arms extended from within each of them with sponges and rags. They mopped up the spill, the arms retracted and they returned to ball mode, rolling away. A robotic arm appeared from off-screen left, placing a new soda in front of Wade.

"Wade, keep your head in the game," Kim came back. "Are there any strange reports coming in, for the route my Dad takes from the Space Center to our house?" Wade types wickedly fast for a couple of seconds and stops. "Yes! This just came in. Someone reported a flying saucer traveling into the mountains with a minivan under it. It must be your Dad. But a flying saucer?" Kim looked serious, "Drakken and his hover jet! He was probably using the Gravitomic ray again!" Kim turned her attention back to the screen, "Which direction were they headed?" Wade looked over the report again. "They were heading west, straight toward Mount Jacob."

Ron came in through the front door carrying two knapsacks. He tossed one to Kim as he headed up the stairs to a bedroom. Kim caught the knapsack, "We'll drive there in the Hummer, Wade. I'll call when we get close." She switched off the Kimmunicator. "Sorry about this Amelia. It looks like our sleep-over is canceled." Amelia went over to Kim. "I understand," She led Kim to a downstairs bedroom. "You can change in here. Your Mom sounded a little distraught. You think she might like a little company? I could go over there," Amelia said through the door.

Kim answered back, "That would be nice. When we go on a mission, Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable come over. But since Dad usually watches the tweebs, they might need an extra hand." Kim emerged from the bedroom, dressed in her standard mission garb. Ron, dressed in his mission clothes, came running down the stairs and out the front door. "I'll call my Mom and tell her you're coming over," Kim said as she got to the door. "Thank you Amelia," she said as the two hugged.

Amelia smiled, "Well, Ron and your parents were so kind to me when I was in high school, it's a pleasure to help out. Now, go get your Dad!" She pushed Kim out the door and watched as she climbed into the HumVee. It backed out the drive and tore off down the street. "Wow, this just might work out. Phase Five didn't work out. Kim didn't get jealous of Ron and I. But, I get to work on both sets of parents. Phase Six and Seven!"


	8. Chapter 8 The Rescue

Disclaimer: Here's the sitch. Disney owns a lot, including the Kim Possible franchise. I don't own any of it. I've borrow the characters for my stories, for which I do not get payed. I created Blackout, he's mine. Any question?

Chapter 8 The Rescue.

Kim and Ron are standing behind the HumVee, it's back hatch open. Ron is holding the Kimmunicator up for Kim as she scans the mountain with binoculars. "Wade. You said there's a power signature coming from Mount Jacob about half way up? Bingo!" She see the concealed door, it's camouflages not quite perfect. "I was able to break through the jamming signal and locate the van, but the power signature is strange, almost BeeBee-like."

"Well, if that's the case," Ron said, He reached into the back of the Hummer and pulls out two pair of red sneakers, "we might need these." He handed one pair to Kim and put on the other.

"You said these **are** ready to go, didn't you Wade?" Kim queried to her Tech Guru. Wade grinned, "Yes, you will be able to take off the Valkyrie 2000s after the mission. To turn them on and off, you simultaneously push the tips of both aglets."

Kim smiled. "You rock, Wade." She closes the rear hatch and climbs into the passenger seat. Ron, in the driver's seat, kicked it into four-wheel drive. They start the climb through the foothills. When the going got rough, Ron taps a button on the console and a hidden panel opened. He punched a couple of number into a keypad and small spikes pop out of the tires, gripping the terrain better. "I think we should go in stealth mode," he said grimly. He punched in a different set of numbers and the forest green Hummer changed color. The now all white vehicle blended in completely on the snow covered mountain. They were almost to their destination, but the side of the mountain was becoming too steep. Kim punched a code into the keypad and a grappling hook shot from the front of the vehicle. The hook dug into the mountain, just above their objective. Kim reached under the dashboard and pulled out a small set of controls for the winch. The winch motor whined a little as it strained to pull the vehicle up next to the camouflaged door. Kim stopped the winch and placed the controller on the dash.

Kim looked out her window and spotted movement. "Ron, the concealed door is on your side, but there's a security camera over here. We'll go with plan # 11. " Ron nodded and fished a small square object out of the mesh pocket on the back of his seat and both got their grappling guns out of their backpacks. Ron set the timer on the object, rolled down his window and tossed it onto the snow covered hidden door. Ron flipped a switch on his door arm rest and a small panel opened. He placed his finger on a tiny toggle in the hidden compartment. "Ready K.P." She gave him a little kiss, "Just for luck," she said.

A few seconds went by, then BOOM! The small explosive Ron had placed, blew up. The door to the mountain has a gaping hole in it. Ron quickly hit the toggle switch when he didn't hear any rocks or debris hitting the side of the Hummer. The door opened the wrong way. It swung from front to back creating a platform for Ron to climb out onto. He fired his grappling hook above the hole in the side of the mountain. Kim leaned out the door and fired her gun. They both launch out of the Hummer and in through newly created entry to the mountain. As both swung in to the room, they rolled and came up in a fighting stance.

Kim quickly glanced around the room. It didn't reveal much. She saw the minivan and a table where her father was sitting with Drakken looking over his shoulder. She thought she saw a third person dressed in black. But now couldn't spot him anywhere. Ron reached into his backpack and pulled out another small explosive charge. He hurtled it, as far as he could, into the back of the cave. Kim raced, aided by the super shoes, for her father and noticed the control chip on his forehead. When she got to the table, a large explosion erupted where Ron had thrown the small grenade. Ron came zooming in with a flying kick aimed at Drakken. Drakken went hurtling over the table into a side wall. Kim, in one smooth motion, grabbed her father and swiped the chip off of him. The three, Mr. Dr. P. with Kim on one arm and Ron on the other, raced off to swiftly escape. They climbed into the Hummer and Ron flipped a series of switches, below the keypad, in the hidden panel on the dash console. This caused four things to happen. 1. The driver's door slammed shut. 2. Racing harness straps engulfed the three, pinning them to the front seat. 3. Helmets emerged from behind the front seats and were placed on everyone's heads. And 4. The spikes in the wheels retracted.

Kim grabbed the winch control off the dash saying, "Everybody ready?" Ron flipped one last switch. He and Mr. Dr. P. tuck their head into their chest and grabbed the harnesses near their chests. Kim slammed her fist onto a big red button at the bottom of the control and braced herself. Air bags deployed all around the inside of the Hummer as the winch cable let go with a snap. The HumVee, giving in to gravity, slid backwards and started to tumble down the mountain, ending up on it's side three thousand feet below.

The air bags, having done their job, retracted back into their compartments. Slightly shaken, Ron assessed the situation. He typed a long series of numbers into the keypad. The front and rear side quarter panels of the Hummer, the ones laying on the ground, slammed outward righting the vehicle. Ron deployed the tire spikes, slammed the shifter into gear and stomped on the gas. "The GPS shows there's a fire road just over this ridge." he said, then took a deep, cleansing breath.

Kim unhooked her racing harness and wrapped her arms around her father. "Daddy, are you alright?" she squeaked, her voice breaking. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Kimmie-cub." Dr. P. grabbed his daughter and returned the hug as best he could, still being restrained by the harness. She sat in his lap, one arm curled around his neck. Her free hand started to undo the harness. "I'm alright now. Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek. He turned slightly and slapped Ron on the arm. "And Thank You too, Ronald!"

The vehicle bounced as it climbed a small gully and settled onto the fire road. "No problem, Mr. Dr. P." Ron chimed and let his grip of the wheel ease a little with the slightly smoother roadway. "Ronald?" Dr. P. said harshly. Ron looked sheepishly at him, "Sorry, old habits are hard to break...Dad. But I would prefer to still call you Mr. Dr. P. until after the wedding this summer. I mean, I don't want to jinx it," he added quickly. Dr. P. looked at the boy sternly for a moment. "O.K., but after the wedding..." "You got it," Ron said happily.

Kim slid off her father's lap and back into her seat, buckling in. Dr. Possible fastened his seat belt too, as they connected with a main road heading back into town.

A/N: I know what some of you are saying. Where's Rufus? I speak no naked mole rat so it's hard to write dialog for him. F.Y.I. I read that the life span for a mole rat is around 25 years. A one year old was captured in 1974, and kept in captivity until it died in 2002, the oldest known mole rat.


	9. Chapter 9 Phase Five

Disclaimer: I created Blackout, the only character from this story not owned by The Walt Disney Company. I receive nothing for this story, except the love or scorn of you readers. I will happily except both.

Chapter 9: Phase Five

Amelia pulled up in front of the Possible house and parked. She dressed conservatively for this occasion, in a smart, gray pant suit with matching pumps. A bright floral silk scarf was wrapped around her neck and pinned to one shoulder with a huge pin of her family's crest. Just as she was going to knock, the door opened. "Hi Amelia, it's nice to see you again... Come in, come in. We've been waiting for you." Mrs. Stoppable linked her arm to Amelia's and escorted into the living room. Grabbing Amelia's hands in her, Mrs. Stoppable said, "You go ahead and talk in here. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner. Have you eaten yet?" Amelia finally got a word in. "Hi, Mrs. Stoppable. No, I rushed right over as soon as Kim and Ron left my house. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Mrs. Stoppable turned and, walking out of the room, waved her hand in the air. "No, no. I'm good. You just sit here with Andrea. She needs the company. My Harold is help me."

Amelia returned to the living room. Mrs. Dr. Andrea Possible was sitting in a rocking chair, staring at a small, 5" TV monitor on an end table, next to her. The blank screen stared back. Amelia went up to her, "Hi, Dr. Possible. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Amelia Modendorfer." Amelia extended her hand in greeting. Mrs. Dr. P. got up and brought her into a big hug. "Of course I remember you. You were on the swim team with Kimmie. Thank you for coming over to help with the twins. And call me Andi." She continued the hug. Amelia held the embrace for a moment then leaned back, arms still around Andi's waist. "I'm sure your husband will be O.K. Kim and Ron think it's Drakken and are on their way to the lair now."

Andi pulled Amelia into the hug again. "I know." She broke the embrace. " Wade just told me. She pointed to the little monitor, "That's a closed circuit to him. Wade keeps us up to date during missions. I guess I have a tendency to sit and stare at it, waiting for news. I know Kim and Ron can take care of themselves, but I still worry."

Amelia walked around the room looking at all the pictures. "You have quite a family. I mean, you're a brain surgeon, Mr. Dr. P. is a rocket scientist, Kim, well Kim does everything, and the tweebs... ah, I mean the twins, are like geniuses too." Andi walked over to the family portrait, on the fire place mantel, that Amelia was studying. "That's Nana Possible, Kim's grandmother. She is quite a woman in her own right," pointing to the older, gray-haired woman in the picture."

Amelia spun to look around the room. "I see you have a lot of pictures of the family, and of Ron." Andi was looking at another picture on the mantel. It was of Kim and Ron when they were small kids. Arms around each other and goofy grins on their faces. "Yes, Ron is part of the family. Has been for... well, ever since they met in Pre-K. And the Stoppable's are part of our family too." She adjusted another picture of the two families together, outdoors at a picnic.

Amelia looked around the room again. "But all the pictures are just of your two families. There isn't any of Kim's old boyfriends." Andi looked demurely at the floor. "Well... Kimmie seems to get a hold of them and," she makes ripping motion with her hands, "we find them in the round file, if you know what I mean. She is a red head." Amelia grinned and nodded, "Yeah, she does have a fiery temper every once in a while."

Mrs. Stoppable walked into the room. "Dinner is ready. You want to eat with us Andi? Or would you like me to bring you in a plate so you can eat in here?" Andi thought for a moment, then said, "We'll all eat in the dining room. Amelia, will you go upstairs and get the boys? It's the last door on the right" Amelia nodded, "Sure thing Andi." She started for the stairs. When she was half way up the stairs, Mrs. Dr. P. called to her, "Amelia... just be ready for anything when the door opens!"

_"I wonder what she means by that,"_ Amelia thought, as she walked to the door at the end of the hall. She knocked. "Jim, Tim, time for supper." From behind the door she heard a small crash and a louder boom, then some thumping coming at her. The door zoomed open, almost hitting her in the face. If she hadn't of been standing to the side, she would have a bloody, broken nose now. Still, the twins spun her around and knocked her down as they raced to the stair. "Can't catch me!" Said Tim, or was it Jim? "Oh, yes I can!" screamed the other. Amelia picked herself up, brushed off her pant suit and followed down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stair, Mrs. Dr. P. came up to her. "Any problems?" she asked hopefully. Amelia grinned, "Well, the door missed me, but I was kayoed by the hurricane that followed. No damage though." They both smiled.

The dinner for the most part, was eaten in silence. Jim and Tim had explained they were getting help from Wade with their school science project. The crash/boom was one of them knocking over an old rocket that blew up on impact with the floor. Just as the dessert was being brought to the table, _Beep Beep BeBeep._ They all hurried into the living room. Wade was on the monitor. "Good news! They're all safe and sound. Mr. Dr. Possible was under Drakken's control with a mind control chip. Jim and Tim, I guess you were right. We need to include a Silicon Phase Disruptor in the equipment from now on. They're heading for the hospital... just in case." Mrs. Dr. Possible went to get her jacket. "They should be there in about thirty minutes," Wade added. Mrs. Dr. P. came back into the room, jacket on and purse in hand. "Wade, tell them I'll have everything ready when they arrive. Jim, Tim you two come with me." She headed towards the front door. "You all, don't wait for us. They'll probably want to keep him overnight for observation. I'll drop the boys off with the Washington's." With that, all three were out the door.


	10. Chapter 10 Phase Six

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't except for my creation, Blackout. I receive no compensation for my stories. R & R if you like. Flame if you feel you have a point. I will voice mine. We can but learn from our mistakes.

Chapter 10: Phase Six

Amelia thought, _"Well, Phase Five was a bust. Ron and the Possible's are just too close. I guess it's on to Phase Six. Try to get to Ron through his parents." _She walked in to the dining room. Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable were just sitting down. "Amelia, would you like some cake?" Mrs. Stoppable said as she cut a small slice and put it front of Amelia as she sat down. "Thank you, that looks delicious." She took a bite. "Ummm, it is. Did you make this?" Mrs. Stoppable grinned, "Yes, it's Ron's favorite. I make it three or four times a week. We never seem to have any leftovers."

They finished their cake in silence. When Amelia was done she stood up and took off her suit jacket. She picked up her plate, went to the sink and started washing the dinner dishes. "Oh, Amelia, you don't need to do that. We can get them if you have something else to do," Mrs. Stoppable said in her Motherly voice. "That's O.K., Mrs. Stoppable. I just want to repay you for the fabulous home-cooked meal. In my business, you don't get food like this very often." "I guess not," Mrs. Stoppable said, impressed. "I bet you're always on the move and eat out a lot on your modeling jobs. If you eat at all. Gotta keep your figure, right?"

Amelia blushed a little. "Well, I find exercise keeps the weight off. Usually the hotels will have a pool, so I do a lot of swimming. I also keep my calorie intake way down. But every once in a while I can pig-out, like tonight. Especially when the food is as good as yours." It was Mrs. Stoppable's turn to blush a little. "Oh, my. It was just something I threw together."

They both stood at the kitchen sink, Amelia washing and Mrs. Stoppable drying. After a few minutes, Amelia spoke up, "Did you know Ron and I almost dated a few years ago?" "No, go on! My Ronnie never said anything about that!" Mrs. Stoppable said in astonishment. "When was this?" "It was when I was a sophomore and Ron was a freshman. During that Animology craze. We found out he was a Pink Sloth and I was a Plum Minx. We were suppose to be "Soul Mates," Amelia exaggerated the "Air Quotes." "I guess I really missed out. Your Ronnie has really turned into a hottie." Amelia almost squealed the last word. Mrs. Stoppable looked at Amelia sternly. "I mean," Amelia added quickly, "he had his shirt off when we were by the pool and he looks like he's gained a lot of muscle." She paused, then threw in, "He's grown a few inches too, over the summer. He's developing into a fine young man." Amelia smiled her smile she only gave to top photographers, or when trying to sway someone to her way of thinking.

Mrs. Stoppable's scowl turned into a smile. "Yes, he is growing up well, isn't he. I remember that Animology stuff. Turns out my Harold and I are Soul Mates. So are the Possibles. But we've checked with Rabbi Katz. He says that Kim and Ron, though they didn't match with Animology, are much older Souls that keep finding each other throughout time. They're meant to be a couple. Kim is a good girl, even though she isn't Jewish. Like you are, right?" Amelia could see the wheels turning in Mrs. Stoppable's head, giving her hope. Mrs. Stoppable shook her head to clear the thoughts running through it. "But...Kim and Ron are meant to be." said with finality.

Hopes dashed against a rocky shore, Amelia felt totally deflated. First cut off by Andi's love for Ron, now rocked by Mrs. Stoppable and her trust in Rabbi Katz. Amelia finished washing the last cup and dried her hands. "Well, I guess I'll head home. It's been a long day and the jet lag is kicking in." She yawned and stretched showing off her figure a little. She started for the front door, grabbing her jacket off the back of the kitchen chair.

Mrs. Stoppable walked her out. Amelia turned in the doorway and hugged Mrs. Stoppable, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, again, for the great meal. I'll see you in Temple Saturday." Mrs. Stoppable hugged her. "I understand your parents are out of town." (Everybody in Middletown knew everything about everyone.) "Why don't you sit with us?" "I'd like that." Amelia said as she turned and walked over to her car, giving a wave before getting in. "See you Saturday." _"Well, maybe not a total loss. Hope may be still afloat." _She thought as she drove off. A smile grew slowly as a new plan took root.


	11. Chapter 11 Debrief

Disclaimer: I only own the character, Blackout. Disney controls the rights to all else Kim Possible. I've borrowed many bits and pieces for my own writing exercise. I gain nothing, but experience as a writer.

Chapter 11: Debrief

The last of the doctors left the room. Dr. James Possible laid back into the uncomfortable hospital bed and sighed. Ron, Kim and Dr. Director came into the room. "Ready to be debriefed?" Dr. Director asked. "Or would you prefer waiting until tomorrow?" Kim came over, sat on the edge of the bed and gave her Dad a big hug. "Mom will be a few minutes. She wants to go over the chip with some of the lab guys... to see if it's different from the other chips we have," Kim said, keeping one arm around her father's shoulder. He snaked his arm behind her, at the waist, and pulled her close. "No, let's get this over with. The doctors have cleared me, but want to keep me over night. Just in case." Ron moved over to the opposite side of the bed from Kim. He put his hand on Mr. Dr. P.'s shoulder. "You sure you're up to it? I remember Kim was a little wiped from her episode." "I'm just fine, Ronald." Mr. Dr. P. patted the hand on his shoulder.

Dr. Director pulled a chair up to the foot of the bed. "We know the Bortol Compliance Chip doesn't affect your memory so, tell us what happened."

Mr. Dr. P. gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Well, Drakken's hover jet picked my van up with a Gravitomic Ray. We went straight to Mount Jacob where we entered a cave, about half way up." Dr. Director interrupted him, "We know. G.J. raided the place. All they found was a drafting table and a couple of chairs. We've recovered your van." Mr. Dr. P. looked puzzled. "Really? There was a whole lot of equipment when I was there. Too much to be moved in so short a time."

"I thought I had seen a lot of equipment when I first grappled in. But when I came out of my tuck-and-roll, all I saw was the table and chairs," Kim chimed in. "I thought I had seen another man, dressed in black, too. But... again... after the T and R, he was gone. I wrote it off to stress. You know, saving my Dad and all."

"No, there was another man, dressed in black," he continued. "He called himself 'Blackout.' He seemed vaguely familiar." With his free hand, he stroked his chin for a moment. Then, pulling himself out of thought. "And there were some BeeBee robots. They immediately took my first sketches for a big rocket and started to build it. That's why Drakken and Blackout kidnapped me. They were going to build a rocket to launch a huge payload. They didn't say what the cargo was, though." Kim looked shocked at the mention of the BeeBees. "The BeeBees were working with Drakken? Now that's weird." Kim got up and started to pace the room. "I thought they went independent, searching for 'Perfection'?"

Mr. Dr. P. looked over to her. "No, Drakken said they were re-programmed. Anyway, by the time the rocket was complete, I had finished the designs for the engines. The BeeBees grabbed those and... hold the phone! I know who Blackout is. In college, there was this brainy little guy... name of Paul... ahhh... Bowman!" He snapped his fingers. "He was majoring in stealth technology!"

The room went silent. Ron's face lit up. "That's why G.J. didn't find anything! He had the room stealthed!" Kim's face brightened, "You mean cloaked! But the whole room?" Kim went to her puzzled look. Mr. Dr. P. raised a finger, "I remember now. Paul came to a party one time, but we couldn't see him at first. He said he perfected some sort of stealth technology. He could fade in and out of view. Later that week he cloaked the entire Science Hall building. I think he got kicked out of school for that stunt."

Dr. Director stood, pushing the chair away. "So, G.J. needs to return to the lair and stop the rocket." She pulled a radio from her belt. "No you don't." Mr. Dr. P. looked a little sheepish. He turned to Kim."You know I never get my calculations and launch vector right the first time. I never catch all my mistakes until I've check them five or six times. When they light that baby up, BOOM!" His arms spread out in a big arc. Everyone broke out in fits of giggles. Something sounding like thunder roared from outside and shook the window. They all stopped and looked at each other. A huge smile broke across Ron's face. "I guess Drakken's 'Self Foiling' is contagious." The room filled with riotous laughter. Three nurses came rushing in, confused by the ruckus.

Three days later, the good people of Lowerton, Middleton and Upperton were still picking up bits and pieces of Mylar. G.J. had re-raided the lair and found a lot of damaged equipment and the plans for the Shield. They also found bits and pieces of the BeeBees and Drakken. They didn't find any Stealth Tech or Blackout.


	12. Chapter 12 Mission Busted

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't, etc, etc, etc. You know the drill by now.

Chapter 12: Mission Im-Possible

The service was over and people started milling around the front of the Synagogue, visiting. Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable walked over to some friends to chat. Ron and Amelia were left by themselves. "Amelia," Ron turned to her and said forcefully, "I'm happy that you were able to attend the service with my family, but..." Amelia looked at Ron quizzically. "But what, Ron?" "Well, I think you might have crossed a few boundaries in there. You were sitting way too close and I think your hand was on my leg a couple of times. You were hitting on me, weren't you?" Amelia looked down at the ground, then turned away. "It's not that I'm not flattered." Ron said. "I mean, Man, I would've given my right arm for that kind of attention from you before. From you or any other girl."

"Ron, confession time," Amelia stated flatly, turning to him. "I didn't know you were Catholic?" Ron chirped with a grin plastered on his face. "What?" she said, confused. "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the conversation. I hate serious confessions."

Amelia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess. But it's time I fessed up. I didn't come back to Middleton to visit the folks. I knew they'd be out of town this week. I came back for you!" She let that sink in for a minute. "For me? Why?" he asked.

Amelia took another deep breath and sighed, "I'm lonely. I mean, sure, I have a glamorous job and an eight figure bank account. But I also found out quickly that the job and money are nothing if you don't have anyone to share your life with. I started to look around. All I found were movie and rock stars. They were all egotistical or into the drug scene. Or both! Not what I wanted. So not me. I started to think of the people from high school. All my old boyfriends are married now. Then I remembered my Pink Sloth." Ron's eyes lit up. "Animology, oh yeah!. That bunch of B.S."

Amelia smiled a little smile. "Yeah. Well... I went through the book again and found I'm still a Plum Minx. I figured you're still a Pink Sloth and maybe Kim had found her Yellow Trout, leaving you free. I realize now, you're not a loser like Bonnie always said. You were always sweet and kind and caring to everyone. A little goofy at times, but a true honest person. In school, I didn't see you, for who you really were. I had gotten so caught up with the food chain. So I came up with my own Mission. I returned to Middleton for you."

They both fell into silence. Amelia had her arms wrapped tight across her stomach, wishing she could just disappear. Ron looked at the ground and kicked at a loose pebble. He finally looked up into her eyes. He spoke quietly, "Amelia. I'm... I'm flattered and slightly confused. You could have anyone in the world, and you chose me." He paused and then continued, slightly bolder. "I was wondering why Mom was going on and on about you this morning. She said, 'Amelia is such a good Jewish girl. So helpful, so beautiful, so rich, and what a smile!' You were trying to get to me through her, weren't you?" Amelia nodded weakly. "I thought so," Ron said flatly, his face screwed into a look of concentration. He turned, folded his arms behind his back and started to mutter, just like at the pool. Amelia put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Are you O.K.?"

Ron turned back to her, his goofy grin was back. "I'm sorry, just a bad habit. I found that's the only way to get my thoughts together." He got serious again. "Last summer, after helping Bonnie, I decided to make a few changes myself. Senior year was coming up fast and I did some hard thinking. I realized I was drifting and I had to make something of my life. Especially if I wanted to keep Kim, you know, as a steady girlfriend. So, I told her no more procrastination and vegetation for me. I wanted us to be a real Team, with a capital T. I mean both on missions and as a couple. She's helped a lot. She pushes me in our physical training and keeps on me about school. I get mostly B's now instead of my usual D's and F's. I've really changed for the better, and Kim and I are solid. I still goof up, every once in a while. But I do it on purpose and I think Kim is catching on." They both chuckle at that. Ron took her hands in his. "Amelia, Kim and I both realize we are meant to be together. We are Soul Mates, Animology be damned... excuse my French."

Amelia squeezed his hands, "I realize that too. Now. You two are so in sync. I thought I had split you up when Kim found us naked. But it was just her fiery, red-headed temper flaring. You got back together so quickly. Then you got the call about Kim's Dad. You went to the car for the gear while Kim got the information. I mean, click, click, click. You each knew what needed to be done, and did it. You are a Team!" Silence. Tears were beginning to flow from her eyes. "I had it all planned out. Get your schedule from Barkin and meet you in the hall. If you and Kim were still together, I'd find a way to separate you. I thought luck was with me when Kim had to go meet Wade. Then I was going to seduce you at my place. That was going great, til Kim showed up. I tried working on Kim's Mom. But she loves you so, and you're already part of the family." Amelia was sobbing, loudly, into Ron's shoulder. "Then I started working on your parents."

Ron held her in his arms, patting her gently on the back. "That wouldn't of worked. You can swayed Mom, but you'll never tear me away from Kim. Just... don't go Super Villain on us." Amelia straightened up and stopped crying. She sniffled once, "Wha?" Ron's biggest goofy grin reared. "I mean, go all Revenge on Kim cause you can't have The Ron!" They started giggling, but Amelia's laughs turned back into tears.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable walked back up to the pair. Amelia was crying into Ron's shoulder. "Ronald," Harold Stoppable said sternly, finger pointing accusingly. "What have you done to this poor child?" Amelia jerked away from Ron's embrace. Wiping the tears from her face, she answered, "Nothing. I was just showing Ronnie some of my acting abilities. I might get a part in a movie next year." She got part of her composure back and turned to Ron. "What do you think? Can I act, or what!" Ron slyly winked at her, "You had me convinced!"

They all turned to walk to the car, Ron and Amelia trailing behind his parents. Ron whispered to Amelia, "The Bard once wrote, "All the world's a stage and we are but humble actors.'" Amelia leaned closed to him and rasped, "What does that mean?" Ron wrapped his arm around her waist. "If we were meant to be, it would've happened. But whatever does happen, He's writing the story." Ron pointed up with one finger. Amelia smiled and snaked her arm around his waist. They walked to the car.


	13. Chapter 13 New Partners

Disclaimer: I checked, I still don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable or the rest of the characters. Disney Enterprises, Inc. does. I use them for my own joys and sorrows, not for any type of payment. Blackout is my own creation. Him, I DO own.

Shego deftly disabled the alarms to the bank, and with a slight green glowing fireball, popped open the front door. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll take care of the security cameras and guards." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere. "Could you please tidy up the door? We don't want anyone passing by and alerting the police." Shego turned, quickly, as she heard footsteps echo through the bank. _"This is gonna take some getting use to. Working with the Invisible Man," _she thought as she closed the door and spot-welded the broken hinge with a tiny plasma blast from one finger. She checked her watch. Fifty eight seconds passed before the footsteps approached. A figure, matching the foot falls, seemed to magically appear, walking across the lobby as if out for a Sunday stroll. The figure, short and a little rotund, was dressed all in black from head (a stupid, Shego thought, wide brimmed fedora) to toe. His cape was swirling behind him.

"Listen, Blackout," Shego spoke to him in her unbelieving, snide tone, "I know you've told me a coupla time already, but are you **sure** Dr. D. was killed in that blast?" Blackout sighed. "I've already told you 18 time. So, for the 19th and final time, YES!" He reached beneath his cloak and pulled out a small plastic bag and showed it to her. In it was a piece of human, albeit blue, flesh with a scar. "I keep a souvenir of all my ex-partners. I'm gonna have it laminated and put it in a nice picture frame." Shego recognized the scar from under Drakken's left eye and shrunk back, giving in to a shutter. "EEEW! she moaned. "That's just gross." Shego's face brightened. "That means this," she pulled a piece of paper from behind her back, "is null and void." She smirked as her hand ignited and the paper was engulfed in green flame, disintegrating into ashes which then burned further into nothingness.

"Was that your contract with him?" Blackout inquired. Shego smiled, "Yep, Uh Huh!" she squealed, gleefully. "It feels great to finally be rid of that man and his 'Take Over The World' plans that never worked. I finally get to work with a man who shows some intelligence." They started to walk to the vault area. "I see us as equals, Shego. I have the brains and you certainly have the brawn. We will make a great team." He paused for a moment. "By the way, do we need a contract... Partner?" An evil grin crossed his face. Shego winced at the look he was giving her. They stopped in front of the huge vault door. Shego turned to him, "By the way... I mean, just out of curiosity... what kinda souvenir would you want of me?" "Oh, I don't know. A locket of your hair, your costume," Blackout phased out of sight, "Or maybe a piece of **this!**" She felt a hand grasp her ass and squeeze hard. Shego screamed "CUT THAT OUT!" and, with both hands igniting, swung wildly around her. Blackout reappeared ten feet away. "Sorry, just my little joke."

She stormed over to him and swiftly grabbed his face with one hand, pulling it close to hers. With eyes glowing green, her stern face almost burned holes in him. Then a smile grew. "Only if you have the proper equipment," She purred seductively. Shego let go and strolled back to the vault door, her hips swaying more than usual. "But we don't have time to find out right now," she stated, her game face back in place. She put her finger around the combination lock. With a grunt, Shego's hand lit up and pushed into the hardened titanium. With a twist of her wrist, she wrenched the lock off, tossing it aside. She inserted her, now, unlit hand into the hole and prodded around inside the door. She smiled and withdrew her hand before turning the multi-spoked wheel, retracting the 4" bolts that secured the door. "Let's get what we came for and jet." The door easily swung open, only to reveal...

"KIM POSSIBLE!" they both yelled in disbelief. Kim, standing in the doorway, pulled out a little black box with an antenna sticking out the front. "You two are so Busted!" she said, pushing the single big red button. A net dropped out of the ceiling, covering Shego, shocking her with 50,000 volts of electricity. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Kim walked out of the vault doorway and beamed. "I told ya you were busted." Looking closer, Kim noticed only one shape under the net. "Ron! He's not here!" she yelled.

"_They missed. Glad I wasn't close to the door,"_ Blackout, cloaked, thought as his tip toed towards the exit. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Out of reflex, he turned to see who it was. "BOO YAH!" Ron bellowed, right in Blackout's face. Ron was wearing infrared goggles. "YOU'RE BUSTED TOO!" Blackout tried to run, but Ron was quicker, catching up to him in just 10 feet. Ron tackled him and, pulling out a set of handcuffs, secured one to a wrist and the other to an ankle. Ron yanked the cape off him and Blackout phased back into view. Ron stood up, towering over his captive, "Don't run away. The police are outside and want to talk to you."

Kim walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss. She turned, and pushed the red button again. Shego squealed and her body jerked violently for one second, then collapsed in a heap. "That's a lot of fun... but I feel a little guilty." She jolted Shego, again, for a split second. Ron reached over and gently took the remote from Kim's hand. "Better let me hold on to this for a while. You seem to have a nervous twitch in your trigger thumb," Ron said half jokingly. His thumb brushed the button and Shego's body spasmed. Kim spun and sternly looked at her partner. "Ron?" "Sorry K.P. That was an accident." he said meekly. A thought crossed his mind. "But some might say, with all the punishment she's given us over the years, it might be a manifestation of sub-conscious retribution." A surprised look came to Kim's face. "You **have** been paying attention in Psych class!" she said admiringly.

Ron pointed the remote at Shego, thumb poised on the button. "Naaaah!"

A/N: While a villain in this story, I believe Blackout could make for an interesting HERO. What do you think? The plot bunnies are prodding me in that direction, towards a full-length movie script.


	14. Chapter 14 Good Byes

A/N and Disclaimer: I thought it needed a small wrap-up, so I added this, before posting. I prefer to write whole stories before submitting them. Ideas come to me for prior chapters and I check and read all, five or six times, before finally letting go of my children. Please Read and Review. Again, flames are welcome. It's part of my process in the learning cycle.

Disney Enterprises, Inc. owns all that is Kim Possible, I don't. I borrow her and her posse for no recompense.

Chapter 14 Good Byes

Amelia stood at the Trans Universe Airway ticket counter while the attendant printed up her first class ticket and took her luggage. Finally, ticket in hand, she turned and walked over to where Kim, Ron and Bonnie were waiting. "I'm all set. It's down to Rio for a week with my model friend, Chantalle, before heading back to work on Fiji." Bonnie looked envious. "Rio and Fiji, Wow! I can't imagine! Do you need an assistant!" she asked, hopefully. Amelia thought, hand on chin. "Why, yes I do." Bonnie jumped up and down, clapping furiously and squealing. "But you need to finish high school first," Amelia added firmly. Bonnie, hopes shattered, slumped into a pout. "But that means no Fiji!" Amelia went over and put her arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "I'll take you next winter, as a graduation present." She turned to Kim and Ron, "We could all go." Kim and Ron looked at each other, then back to Amelia. "Been there, done that," they sang in unison. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Ron added quickly. Kim put her hands on her hips and gave him a fierce stare. Her countenance slowly faded to a smile. "You win." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "BooYah! Finally got one!" Ron shouted, shooting one fist in the air. They all laughed.

They started to walk to the security area in silence. "You know," Kim broke the quiet, "Ron told me everything about your mission." Amelia shot a surprised look at Ron. "We tell each other everything." Ron said in his defense. "We have, since... like forever." Amelia turned to Bonnie. "Do you know?" Bonnie sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, Kim told me but... I had already figured it out." Amelia's jaw dropped, her mouth wide open and eyes as big as saucers. "I mean," Bonnie continued with a small smirk, "I know you. You said you were coming home to visit the folks but we all know they're out of town. That meant you had something else on your mind. Something that you wanted to keep secret. Now, your a big time model, but new in the business. Your away from home a lot and probably get lonely. Then you show up here and buddy up with Kim and Ron. You were never that close to them. I mean, you were with Kim on the swim team, but you didn't make friends with her. You still saw her as a competition for a spot on the team." She paused to let her logic set in. "Then I remembered the Animology stuff from a couple of years ago. I put two and two together," Bonnie said triumphantly. Kim, Ron and Amelia just stood there, amazed. Amelia finally said, "That was brilliant." She threw her arms around Bonnie's neck and gave her a big hug. Both Kim and Ron broke into huge smiles. Amelia finally broke the embrace and said to Bonnie, "You're very intelligent. If you want a job, after you graduate, you got one with me."

The four walked on. Kim and Ron, hand in hand; And Amelia and Bonnie, arm in arm. When they arrived at the check-point, Amelia looked at her watch. "I still have two hours before my flight. Wanna grab something?" She pointed to the California Pizza Kitchen off to one side. They were quickly seated in a booth. The girls ordered a large Vegetarian pizza. Ron got a Mexican style(Of course!), individual pizza. They argued what kind of wine would go with a Veggie pizza, but finally settled on sodas.

Halfway through the first slice, Amelia asked Kim, "Did you ever find your Yellow Trout?" Kim threw her pizza down and contorted her face into a weird grimace. "Ah, Yeah! And Ewww! I might add." Bonnie looked quizzically at her. "Who was it? Do I know him?" Kim wiped her hands with a napkin. "I don't think you know him. His name is Senor Senior Junior. One of my Arch Foes. And, Ugggh! So not my style! He's so conceited!" She wrapped her arm around Ron and gave him another little peck on the cheek. Ron picked up Kim's piece of half eaten pizza and fed her a little bite, then put it back on her plate. "What is his first name, anyway?" Kim pondered. "Santiago!" Ron stated flatly and took another hunk of his pizza. Amelia thought for a second. "So if you two got hitched, you'd be Senora Santiago Senior Junior-Possible. That's a mouthful in itself." They all chewed, figuratively and literally, on that for a minute.

"Oh, by the way," Amelia said, wiping her mouth, "I'll be getting my own jet next month. If you two ever need a ride, let me know." "Your own jet," Kim said, impressed. Amelia shrugged, "Yeah, I figure why not. I'm getting approached by fans, even in first class; And my accountant says it will help with taxes. Besides," she added, "it will give me a chance to see you two." Ron looked at Kim, then said to Amelia, "That would be great. We probably won't get our jet for a year or two."

They finished their meal talking about travel and the places they've been. Bonnie, having helped on a couple of missions herself, wasn't left out of the conversation. As they left the restaurant, Amelia asked, "When is graduation?" Bonnie chimed in, "It's on June 6th.' Amelia pulled her day planner out of her Gucci bag and checked. "Yep! I can make it. And," she flipped the page, "I have the week after free. I can come back and we can really celebrate."

Just then, the announcement for Amelia's flight came over the speakers. "I guess it's time to say our good-byes," Amelia said, her eyes welling with tears. She grabbed Bonnie into a big hug. "You have a job waiting for you." She quickly turned to Kim, pulling her aside. She put her hands on Kim's shoulders. "Both you and I know how special Ron is. Keep him! If you **ever** give him up, **he's mine!**" She rasped. "I know and I will," Kim said sweetly. She took hold of Amelia's hands and held them tight. "And you know this. We're getting married on August 20th. Put **that** in your day planner," she said with a triumphant smile. Amelia frowned. Amelia turned and went over to Ron and hugging him, whispered in his ear, "I know what I didn't get on this trip. I hope you know what you have." She then planted a huge kiss, full on his lips. Ron swooned a little but recovered quickly. "I do," Ron said confidently. Kim walked between Amelia and Ron and turned to him. "Just remember those words on August 20th." She took his head in her hands and treated Ron to an ever bigger kiss. Fifteen seconds, when the kissers finally broke, Ron fell to his knees. "I do," he said weakly. Kim just giggled.

A/N: There it is, my first long form story. I hope I did well. Let me know with a R & R.


End file.
